Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of phone calls, and, more particularly, to techniques for managing incoming phone calls.
Modern phones are typically equipped with a display that alerts the phone user of the identity of the caller (caller ID). The caller ID displays the caller's name and/or their phone number when they call. When the phone rings the user must look at the phone's display in order to determine who is calling. The user may then decide to answer the phone or let the phone go to voice mail.